Fan:Digimon Adventure V:Adventure 04
Fan:Digimon Adventure V: In work wave begins to form in Dragon's Eye Lake, and from the wave emerges the huge yellow head of a green sea monster. The sea monster towers over the beach, racing through the water with area of land the trolley was on with it. Yamato dives into the water, swimming for the runaway island. Gabumon follows. Suddenly, the land stops in the middle of the water. Yamato: Hey! Over here, you overgrown eel! turns to Yamato with a growl before the boy is suddenly pulled under the water by Seadramon, his tail wrapped around his body in a crushing grip. After Digivolving, Garurumon leaps with a snarl at Seadramon, and frees Yamato from Seadramon's grip. Yamato falls into the water and swims for the island, as Garurumon fights Seadramon with tooth and claw. Seadramon fires a blast of freezing air at Garurumon. The water in the lake freezes, and Garurumon is covered in ice. However, Garurumon fires a Howling Blaster to the sea snake's head, and he falls backward into the lake, defeated. The kids on the shore cheer, and Garurumon changes back in to Gabumon as he climbs back on to the island. **** group is again walking through the forest with road signs posted between the trees, when something passes over their heads. Sora: Wha-- hey! Taichi: Whoa, did you hear that? Sora: Is it a bird? Taichi: No, it's...i have no idea what it is. Sora: It looked like a big flying gear. slips while climbing up the small hill where the bigger kids are, but is helped up by Tai. Sora: Takeru! Takeru.: Whoa! That was scary! Tai: Watch it! That could've been a snake, or worse! Takeru: I'm sorry. Hey Bokomon, are there really snakes here? Bokomon: No, just some unpleasant digimon. Neemon: At least it's not bears. Sora: Okay, now that that's settled, let's get going. Yamato: Nothing's settled, and where would we go? We don't even know where we are! Taichi: I say we keep moving and see if we can find any signs of intelligent life here. Biyomon: Hey wait a minute, is he saying that digimon are not intelligent? Is that what he's saying? Sora: Not at all. But I think Taichi is right. We need to keep moving in hopes of finding out where we are. We need to stay calm and stick together. Let's remember, we're in this together. Biyomon: Together sounds good! Sora: We can do it! This'll take teamwork. And I'm sure we'll figure out exactly where we are and how to get back. There's no point in splitting up because then, once somebody did figure it out, we-- Biyomon: Hey, Sora? Open your eyes. opens her eyes to see that the rest of the group has moved on without them. The two run to catch up. The group emerges from the forest into a clearing, on which stand several tall telephone poles. Yamato: Look! Telephone poles. I say we follow them and see where they lead! Jou: They'll just lead to trouble. they walk through the clearing, the gear flies through the blue sky towards a grass-covered hilltop in the distance. **** TITLE: BLAZE, BIRDRAMON **** Mimi: Oh, this hot desert air is destroying my complexion. How much further is it? Joe: Is that all you're worried about, Mimi? We'll be lucky if we even survive this hike! Sora: Hey, does anybody besides me see that these telephone poles have no connecting wires? Koushiro: She's right. I wonder if these actually are telephone poles. Neemon: Remember those phone booths? And that streetcar? Koushiro: Yeah, what about 'em? Neemon: Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if anybody else remembered. seconds, Bokomon gives Neemon a snap in the pants. Bokomon: Do you remember that? Jou: That's it! Doomed. The heat has baked our brains and we're all gonna end up like roasted piglets! Koushiro: Just remain calm, Jou. We've only been walking for two minutes. Mimi: You won't believe what's happening to my compass. Jou: Hmm? What? holds up a compass and laughs as its arrows spins rapidly around and around. Koushiro lifts a handful of dirt and examines it. Koushiro: Oh, this dirt contains small traces of metal which could affect the compass needle. Sora: This is one weird world, and I don't like it one little bit! Koushiro: I think we should start looking for water, guys. Otherwise, we could dehydrate in all this heat. Taichi: Hang on, just a little longer. Don't give up now. Mimi: We're gonna be okay, just keep moving along. Palmon: My head is baking. If this goes on too much longer, I'm going to look like a wilted salad! Mimi: Here, you wear my hat for a while. You need it more than I do. takes off her big pink hat and places it on Palmon's head. Palmon: Thank you, Mimi. stops walking, and the others turn to her. Biyomon: Hold it, I have to stop. I just don't think that I can go any faster. Sora: You just have to think positive. Let's all pretend that it's raining. Biyomon: Yeah, that's a great idea! I simply adore the rain! Yamato: Me too, but it's time for a reality check. This isn't getting any better. It might be a good idea to turn around and get out of this desert right now! Jou: Mmm hmmm. Tentomon: You mean before we all have a power outage? I'll vote for that. Taichi: Wait, hold on for just a second, everybody. If I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing... pulls out his pocket telescope and looks into the distance. Takaru: What is it? Taichi: Mmm hmmm, it's not a mirage, it's real water! Biyomon: Water? Jou: This is fantastic! Now all we need are some lemons, sugar and some big fat ice cubes! Koushiro: That looks like a village! Maybe we'll find people. Palmon: And shade! Taichi: Great! Let's get outta this desert! kids and digimon cheer and head for the village. Meahwhile, the gear Digimon launches a gear into the hill, grinding through the rock. Within seconds, a pain-filled yell is heard as the gear Digimon flies off. The kids and Digimon arrives to village, but it's not exactly what they thought they were going to find. The tiny huts are occupied by tiny, but friendly, Yokomon. Taichi: From so far away, everything looks so big. Mimi: But they're so cute and tiny! Biyomon: Okay, question. Who here knows where we can get a drink? Yokomon A: What do giant digimon drink, yoko-yoko? Sora: Me? I'm no digimon. Biyomon: My friend Sora is what's called a human being. Yes, we know they look funny. In spite of this, they are all actually very nice. All Yokomon: Human? Jou: This is great. There is no way we are all going to fit into this place. Taichi: Relax, Jou. At least the natives here are friendly. Mimi: Oh, my! I would just love to take one home and put it on my bed with all my other stuffed animals! Yamato: There she goes again. Do you think Mimi hears the same things we hear? Yokomon A: Biyomon, just when did you digivolve? yoko-yoko. Biyomon: When I met Sora. We share a special bond which is magical. Yokomon C: Will we sound like then when grow up, Yoko-Yoko? Biyomon: I suppose I just picked it up from Sora. She is a wonderful and kind human being and I've already learned a lot from her. Yokomon B: We still don't understand how you digivolved. What is it about being around human beings that makes it happen? Bokomon Prehaps I could explain. Normally, it would take a large amount of data to accomplish the task of digivolving. But humans possess a means to bypass digivolution. I seen it myself when Biyomon and the others risked their own lives to protect those humans. Sora: Protect us? Bokomon: Of course, it's a theory I established based that the fact the humans were in danger and the Digimon suddenly digivolve to protect them. Sora (Thought): Wait a sec, now I get it. That's why she's always following me around. Hmm. When Taichi needed him, Agumon digivolved to Greymon to protect him, and Gabumon did the same for Yamato by becoming Garurumon. They digivolve for us... (Biyomon notices Sora.) Biyomon: Sora. We're invited to have dinner with the Yokos. They said they'd be willing to share their food with all of us. Sora: Oh wow. the kids cheer, and Jou raisies his fist in the air. Jou: Let's see hands if you want lemonade! Takeru: I wonder what Yokomon eat. Koushiro: Perhaps some bone with meat, lettuce topped with fish, and... Takeru: Water, water! Koushiro: Water? Takeru: Look everybody, a fresh water fountain! Hurray! Yokomon C: Oh, the water here is piped in from a spring at Mihirashi Mountain. It's the best water in the world! Takeru: Where's Mount Mihirashi? Yokomon B: Up there! turns to look where the Yokomon indicate. Takeru: Hey, that's a live volcano! Yokomon A: Yes, but the heat boils away all the germs. the mountain, the fire creature roars and heats the mountain water. In the Yokomon village, a rumbling sound is heard. The group screams and jumps back as a column of fire erupts from the village well. Taichi: What is happening? **** BREAK **** Yokomon A: The water evaporated! Yokomon C: That's okay because the lake is always full of water. Taichi: I'll check it out. Sora: Let's all go. group runs up to the lake, only to find it empty. Koushiro: The water's all gone! Mimi: Goodness, where did it go? Takeru: Somebody pulled the plug! Taichi: Alright, let's not panic. at the Yokomon village, Taichi lowers a bucket into the well. It falls and crashes at the bottom. Yamato: Dry as a bone. Taichi: I won't give up. pulls the rope back up, but finds only a singed end where the bucket should be. Suddenly, another column of flame shoots up from the well, and Taichi jumps back, hopping from foot to foot. Neemon: Is that supposed to stop the fire or bring down the rain? Taichi: I guess we can go over to Mihirashi Mountain. Lead the way. look nervous. Yokomon B: We don't dare go up there. The mountain is guarded by a firey digimon called Meramon. Bokomon: THE Meramon? Koushiro: Know him? ANALYZER (Bokomon): Meramon thrives in hot areas, a unpredicable Digimon whose very body is a living flame. pulls out his pocket telescope. Taichi: Living flame? So that's who coming our way! Yokomon A: He never comes down off the mountain, though. This is very strange behaviour for him! Meramon: BURN...BURN! sobs in pain. Taichi: This is weird. He's crying! Meramon: Burning! Sora: Sounds like he's out of his mind with pain. Bokomon: I don't see how. His whole body is flame Tai: What do we do? Meramon: Burning, burning, burning! Sora: Look, he's coming straight toward the village! Biyomon: Hey, everybody. We'd better decide what we're going to do. I've never seen him move so fast. He's already reached the foot of the mountain, and now he's starting to enter the forest! group, along with the entire village of Yokomon, run from the laughing Meramon as fast as possible. They herd all of the Yokomon into the hull of a wrecked ship, lying dead in the desert. Taichi: Come on, keep it moving! Sora: All the way to the rear! Yamato: Okay, settle down, there's room for all of you! Will you please stop squirming! Yamato is working to get all of the Yokomon together on the bow of the ship, Joe comes up with more of them. Jou: Here's the next batch. Taichi: Easy now, you'll be okay. Sora: Who's not here? thinks, and remembers her friend Biyomon. Biyomon: The Yokos.... I'll take care of them! Sora: This is bad! Run, come on! looks up to the top of the cliff, where Biyomon is herding the Yokomon down the edge to the ship below. Biyomon: Everyone keep moving, now. Just follow the one in front of you. Sora: Biyomon, save yourself! Come down while there's still time! Biyomon: I can't leave here until all my friends are safe, Sora! Sora: Alright. I suppose I'll just have to come up there after you, then! Taichi: Hurry! Sora, you'll never make it! Jou: Hey, where is Sora going? Yamato Sora! Come back! runs at top speed toward the cliff, where Biyomon has helped the last of the Yokomon down the edge and to the safety of the floor of the canyon. Biyomon: Ah, good. They're all safe now. appears on the cliff behind Biyomon. Sora: Biyomon, he's right behind you! Biyomon: Go away, Meramon, leave us alone! We're not bothering you! reply, with one swipe of his hand, Meramon sends Biymon tumbling down the edge of the cliff. Sora: Biyo! Biyo, I'm coming, Biyo! leaps and catches Biyomon just before she hits the ground. Sora: Are you okay? Biyomon: Sure. I hope I never do that again. It wasn't very fun. laughs and picks Biyomon up in a hug. Biyomon: Thank you for coming to rescue me. Sora: Don't mention it. That's what a friend is for. Biyomon: You can say that again. My friend. roars, and forms a fireball in his hand. Biyomon: Uh oh. We're still in great danger, Sora. Sora: What? Biyomon: You stay here. It's my turn to rescue you now. a determined face, Biyomon flies up to Meramon. Biyomon: You think you're really hot stuff, well you're in big trouble now. Spiral twister! Ha! is pushed back, but takes several more of Biyomon's attacks. Taichi: We gotta help her out. He's too big to handle! Koushiro: Yeah. Taichi: Yeah! Meramon: Fireball! ball of fire hits Biyomon and she falls from the sky. Sora: Oh no! She's hit! Biyomon.... Taichi: Come on, everyone! We can beat that monster. fires a Pepper Breath attack, while Tentomon sends out a Super Shocker, Gabumon aims a Blue Blaster. All the attacks hit, but the firey Digimon is uneffected. Jou: We need a fire extinguisher! Meramon: BURN! Taichi: If we knew why he was crying, it might help to stop him. jumps down from the cliff, to where Taichi, Koushiro and Sora are with Agumon, Tentomon and Gabumon. Biyomon looks up weakly from where she had fallen. Biyomon: Sora? I'll protec you... starts to glow as Sora notices her Digivice Dark-red words type out on a black screen..."Evolution"...Dark-red light flashes & code covers the background, a egg-shaped grid appears on a Digivice, dark-red energy swirls out of it, Biyomon appears, energy surging around her. Biyomon: Biyomon Digivolve to...! flies high into the air, the wind tearing away her skin & leaving a wire frame. She cries as she swoops toward the ground. Large claws appear as a large, brown, flaming bird appear, too. A sleek bird head appears as a whirlwind encircles it. It comes out with mean-looking teeth & cries. new form: "BIRDRAMON!" ANALYZER: Birdramon, a firey bird Digimon who prefers not to fight until there's no other way. Her attack is Meteor Wing. swoops under Meramon and catches him before he reaches the group below. She then throws him back onto the cliff above. Meramon: Fireball! fireball hits Birdramon in the back. Meramon laughs. Birdramon comes straight at him, but is hit head on with fireball after fireball. Sora: Birdramon, move away! backs off, high into the sky above Meramon. Birdramon: Meteor Wing! wings glitter as she gathers her strength for an attack. Meramon's smile fades as several fireballs come at him at once. The force of the hits knock Meramon down as it causes the black gear stuck in his back to fly out and shatter. Koushiro: A gear? Yamato: I suppose if you had a big black gear stuck inside of you, you'd act a little crazy, too. Takeru: Yay! Biyomon did it! the huge figure of Birdramon shrinks to the smaller Biyomon as Sora watches. Biyomon: Are you alright? Oh, Sora! Sora: Oh, B! I was so worried about you! You're great. I can't begin to tell you how proud I am of you. Biyomon: I wasn't the least bit afraid. All I could think about was saving you because... Well, you know. Sora and Biyomon hug, Sora smiles. is setting back at the Yokomon village, where Meramon is sitting with his neighbours. Yokomon B: Meramon, why did you attack our village? Meramon: I couldn't stop myself. The last thing I remember is being hit by that gear. Yokomon A: Well, we're just happy to see that you're back to normal. as Meramon walks back to his mountain, the Yokomon and the gang watch him leave. Yokomon C: Goodbye, Meramon, may you always stay well. Goodbye! Biyomon: Hey! I just remembered you never got that dinner we promised you. You must be starving! Takeru: My tummy's ready for some action! group sits down down to bowls of some mysterious Yokomon dish. Taichi: What is this stuff...? Mimi: Be polite and just eat it. A gracious guest never insults his host's cooking. Taichi: Hm. I can't tell if it's even been cooked. Biyomon: Eat as much as you want. We have more than enough for seconds. Jou: Yeah, well, there's probably a good reason for that. Sora: You know, that's exactly what I was afraid you were going to say. Jou: I think I'll skip this one. I just don't like to eat on an empty stomach. laughs, then looks over at Biyomon. **** TO BE CONTINUED Category:Fan fiction